Misery and Mending
by Phemon13
Summary: AU VG Cats. What if Aeris never met Leo? And things didn't go as smoothly as hoped? Well this is my take. Intro scene based on the feeling of listening to "Misery" by Trans-Siberian Orchestra.
1. Misery

The bustling minds of rainy modern Toronto go about doing their daily deeds. Commuters need taxi-ing, shops need manning, and drug dealers... need to do what they do. What? Don't judge. And all these people pass by a certain soaked mass of dull pink fur and ragged clothes, not taking notice of the helpless girl (/woman? It's hard to tell...) laying there near the brink of death. Well, not _every_one...

Broken, twisted and hurt emotionally by past memories, the hopeless feline lays near a messy gutter, feeling pain, sorrow, anguish and generally just feeling sorry for herself, waiting for death to claim her...

"Excuse me?" an unknown voice calls

With much difficulty, the girl lifts her head just enough to see the origin of the voice, to see a gray cat with a worried expression upon his face and an umbrella over her drenched body

"Who?" is all she can utter

"Why are you laying here? Don't you have a place to go home to? Or a shelter to stay under?" the gray feline asks

"N-not anymore" the girl stutters, attempting to suppress the painful memories

"Well my ass of a flatmate just recently moved out of my apartment. Would you like to come with me?"

"You'll... you'll take me?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't?" the unknown cat asks rhetorically, extending a hand _"I would say 'who wouldn't help such a beautiful girl in such a pitiful state' but I think that'd be too forward"_

"Th-thank you Mr...?"the girl asks, wanting to know the name of her savior, taking his hand shakily

"Please, call me Leo." he answers, flashing her a friendly smile, something she hasn't seen in many years

.

"Sorry my place is a bit of a dump. I've kinda been partying since that guy left..." Leo admits embarrassingly, leading the mystery girl he met in the street inside his apartment

"No, it's not too bad" the girl replies quietly, remembering how long it's been since she's seen the inside of a residence

"Heh. Thanks for the sympathy" Leo chuckles, disappearing momentarily only to come back holding something white and fluffy, which he passes to the girl, saying "Here, catch"

Thwump. The girl catches the material, relishing in how soft and warm they are _"I know these things. We used to have them back home. __**Ugh.**_ _Home. Stop it! Don't think about that horr-"_

"Towels. Heard of them? No offense, but I believe you need a shower" Leo states matter-of-factly, not noticing the inner turmoil the girl is going through

"Ah. Th-thanks" the girl replies nervously, realizing how shabby she appears at the moment, feeling the longing of a good, thorough shower

"No worries. I believe there's everything you'll need in there. Oh, and I'll leave a set of clothes outside the door. They may be my size but I think you'll fit into them" Leo remarks, surprised at his own hospitality, watching the mystery girl slowly make her way to the bathroom. "Oh yeah, by the way..."

"Yes?"

"I never got your name" Leo admits bashfully, putting a hand behind his head

"Oh right... My name's... Aeris. Aeris Cole"

"Aeris... what a beautiful name" Leo mutters under his breath, though he is heard by said girl

"Hehe... Thanks" Aeris replies blushing, before disappearing into the bathroom for a much needed shower.

.

_In Leo's mind..._

_Okay, let's run though everything that has happened today: Got up and had breakfast? Check. Went to work? Check. Made a trip to Gameshop? Check. Found a mysterious female pink anthropomorphic (like myself) cat near death in a gutter?... Check. Proceeded to take said girl home which she somehow agreed and didn't call rape? Check. Said girl, named Aeris, taking shower in my bathroom will proceed to wear my clothes in my apartment?... Check... Huh. Strangely enough, this __**isn't**__ the weirdest thing to happen to me... What to do now... Even how old is she? 15? 25? Sometimes it's hard to tell with girls... She's probably hungry... Would she like ramen cup noodles? Only one way to find out..._

_._

_In Aeris' mind..._

_Okay, either God has a cruel sense of humor or the Wheel of Fate seems to be wonky... One moment I'm dying in the gutter, the next moment I'm taking a __**shower**__ in a nice stranger's apartment... Oh my gosh... how I missed this feeling... Hmm... Leo... he's an interesting character... I guess oblivious, naive, 20-something-year-olds are not a dying breed after all! That naivety or his will be the death of him someday... How long has it been since I've been near running water? I don't even think that hell-hole even- Aeris, you've got to __**stop **__brooding about the past. It's. Over. You're away from that atrocity and am now free. Tough up. Now, what to do... - Huh, I've seen these clothes before! I swear I've seen someone wear a dark grey shirt with blue pants around the college I used to- __**College**__. Money. Oh man, it's going to be a tough ride getting back on my feet... *Growl* Aw crap right. I haven't had anything since last week... I wonder if Leo would let me... Don't push yourself Aeris! He already took you in and gave you permission to use his shower. He isn't a charity organization! But a meal would be ni-... *Sniff sniff* something smells good! And strangely familiar as well. I hope he doesn't mind seeing me like this. I mean, that __**was**__ the only bra I owned... _Aeris blushes looking down at her newly washed and dryed radiant pink fur, clad in borrowed clothes. _Alright, here we go..._ Aeris pauses, before opening the bathroom door

.

Normal POV

*Beeeeep*

"Oh hey Aeris! Are you all clean and refreshed?" Leo answers from the kitchen, hearing the bathroom door open

"Yeah, it was amazing. Are those...?" Aeris questions, pointing at the two steaming cups Leo was bringing toward her

"Ramen cup noodle! Want some? I figured you haven't eaten in a while, and this is the only thing I have that was readily available!" He answers cheerfully, offering her one of them, complete with chopsticks

"You... You're giving me a meal? After I've been such a burden to you?" Aeris asks worriedly, her eyes staring at the cup hungrily

"Of course I am! If I'm being hospitable I might as well do the full package! Doesn't the saying go 'help others in time of need'?" Leo winks pushing the ramen into her hands, then heads for the living room couch

"Thank you very much..." Aeris answers absentmindedly, staring at the meal in her hands, still shocked at Leo's generosity, as she follows him and sits next to him

"You're all too welcome. Hey! Mythbusters is on! Sweet!"

"Myth...busters?" Aeris asks curiously, not remembering what TV is

"Yeah, the TV show! It's this awesome show on Discovery channel where these guys bust random myths that are given to them! It's soooo awesome and usually includes guns and explosions. Oh! And there was this one episode where..." Leo continues to drabble on, not knowing his audience is deep in thought

_"Huh... TV. I haven't seen this for god knows how long. We weren't wealthy enough to even afford cable- Bad thoughts again! Go away! Speaking of shows... The way Leo is describing that episode he mentioned makes __**him**__ look like the entertainment... Heh, what a strange guy indeed"_

"-and he comes in and 'Whoosh!' straight off the ramp! It was awesome!" Leo finishes, clueless that Aeris only listened to half of it

"That does sound very entertaining Leo. Let's see what they have in store for us today..." Aeris lies, nonchalantly changing the subject back to the TV, grabbing the remote which "!"

"!" happens to be covered by Leo's hand. But, to Leo's shock, Aeris doesn't only retract, but instinctively jumps back, hands covering her head, as if expecting a blow.

"A-Aeris? You okay?" Leo asks, surprised at her reaction to his touch

"Huh?" Aeris asks, puzzled why she isn't being punished for the contact

"I said 'are you alright?' I'm not going to hurt you..." Leo explains trying to calm the cowering pink feline

"You-You're not? But back at my old place-" she abruptly stops, trying not to remember her past again. Though she does want to explain to Leo, so she takes some deep breaths and continues "Back then, I was punished for doing something that wasn't told. So why aren't you hitting me or something?" she explins, still confounded about Leo's abnormal reaction

"Wha- **I would do no such thing!** Why would I beat you just for touching my hand?" Leo asks, astounded by her thinking he would do such a thing

"But back at my place-"

"This isn't your place! You're not going to get beaten by anyone while I'm here!" Leo declares, pulling the distraught girl into his chest, rhythmically rubbing her back, again, attempting to soothe her

"Really? Th-thank you Leo..." Aeris stutters out, relishing the warmth from being held (a thing she can't even _remember_ getting previously), slowly becoming drowsy because of countless hours of no sleep and endless insomnia.

"Hehe, no probs Aeris" Leo admits bashfully, blushing slightly at the contact, calming the sleepy girl in his arms

"R-really... Thank you..." Aeris mumbles before drifting off into sleep, with one big grey fluffy pillow to lie on.

.

_._

New story here! Based off of Misery by TSO (good band/song, be sure to check them out!

Also, they may seem OOC because it's the whole alternative-reality thing, but their canon personalities will come into play later!

Look forward to more! (Or don't... *puppy dog eyes*)

Sayanora


	2. The Next Morning

_Aeris' POV_

_Okay, I'm definitely dead. I have never woke up this refreshed after a sleep before. Unless last night wasn't a dream... And the fluffiness of this pillow just adds to the dream-like quality... Is it __**vibrating**__? Pillows don't do that! Least the ones back ho- Nope! Not thinking of that! Okay, let's get up and see what predicament I'm in..._

"Enjoying yourself there, Aeris?" A familiar voice calls near my head... quite close in fact. That's when I notice I've been sleeping in my savior's apartment,_ on his chest no less_!

_Normal POV_

"Leo! I'm so sor-"

Seeing Aeris fall off his chest and faceplant on the floor was easily the funniest thing Leo has seen this morning, as he had just woke up

_"She was sleeping so soundly"_ Leo thinks, remembering the peaceful expression Aeris had _"I think she was purring too..." _"You okay there Aeris?" He laughs, getting up himself, stretching a hand out to the cat laying on her front

"Re-really, I'm sorry for-" Aeris immediately apologizes, getting up by herself with head bowed, but gets interrupted by a warm feeling on her face

"Aeris, rule number one in my house: no apologizing when there is no reason." Leo mock-scolds, bringing Aeris chin (along with the rest of her body) up with him, gently stroking her cheek, flashing her that ever-so-tender smile he always has on

"..." Again, Aeris is stunned by his kindness, almost falling into a daze from the feeling of a caring being caressing her. But every good feeling must have its abrupt ending, with a loud ***gurgle* **courtesy of Aeris' ever-famished stomach, which she blushes at

"Oh right! We didn't even start our ramen..." Leo remembers, glancing at the abandoned ramen cups before turning back to Aeris, and shuts her up before she can even make an excuse "Hey, I knew you were tired, so don't apologize. They're pretty cheap to buy anyways. How about we cook something up?"

"Umm, sure I guess" _"Okay, we've __**never**__ had meals cooked at home. It was always some take-out, if we had enough money. Hell, we didn't even have a stove..."_ Aeris answers, completely alien to the concept of 'home cooking', following Leo into the kitchen. But she stops seeing Leo fidgeting in front of her: playing with his hands, shifting uncontrollably, etc. "Leo? Are you alright?" She asks, concerned.

"What? No, no, I'm fine, it's just..." he ponders thinking if he'll risk it or not _"Well nothing bad's happened yet so I might as well..."_ "Hey Aeris?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to seem too forward but..." he pauses again

"Yes?" Aeris questions, unaware of his internal struggle

"Umm... You... You wear my clothing a lot better than I ever could..." Leo quietly mumbles before quickly heading off to the kitchen

Okay, to say she isn't flattered _now_ would be lying. "Umm... Thanks for the compliment" Aeris answers blushing so hard she's surprised her muzzle isn't blending with the rest of her fur

"Hehe, no problem." Leo answers back, walking into the kitchen, followed by Aeris

"So... What're we having?" Aeris asks, sitting at (she guesses) the breakfast table, still no clue about what cooked breakfast entails _"Huh, only two chairs. Perfect"_

_"Hmm... Only got eggs and bread..."_ "How about eggs 'n toast?" Leo asks over his shoulder, grabbing the cleanest frying pan he can find from the cabinet.

"Umm sure?" Aeris answers uncertainly _"Eggs? Toast? Didn't they serve those at that one bed n' breakfast we couldn't afford? I guess this'll be a new dish for me! Hopefully it'll be better than that shitty take-out..." _"Say Leo?"

"Yeah Aeris?"

"You said yesterday you live alone?"

"Yeah, my ass of a now ex-flatmate ditched because he went off chasing his girlfriend or something, and I got stuck with his rubbish. "Just take all this shit" he said, while carrying two giant suitcases. But it's not as bad as you think: The rent's quite cheap, and I can pay it off with the jobs I have going right now with still enough money for neccessities."

"Wow seems very cheap then."

"Huh, are you kidding? I am super lucky I got this place! And it's all thanks to my Mom who knows more resourceful people here in Toronto then I do in total!"

"Wow... She seems doting"

"Yup, selflessly pampered me until I got into college. I make sure to call her up every week or so"

"That's nice"

"Thanks. Hey, breakfast is served!" Leo chimes bringing both plates to the table

*clink* Aeris looks down at the food, freshly cooked and frankly smelling delicious.

"Hope you like sunny-side up, 'cause that's the only one I can do. It's so simple even someone like me can't mess it up!"

"Hehe, is that so?" Aeris laughs good-heartedly, having no idea what 'sunny-side up' means _"Maybe it has to do with the forcast today?"_ (A/N Oh Aeris...)

"Okay. Let's dig in!" Leo exclaims, not noticing that Aeris had already started on her half

A comfortable silence atmosphere settles in on the felines, only broken by the sounds of birds happily chirping away outside. That is, until Leo hears an unnaturally loud and abrupt *clink*, made by someone dropping their cutlery on their plate. He looks up to see Aeris seemingly frozen in place, hands grasping imaginary forks and knives with her jaw held slightly agape, showing the partially chewed eggs n' toast in her mouth. _"Aw crap did I leave some egg shells in there?" _Leo then notices Aeris' eyes slowly welling up, threatening to overflow, sparking both panic and surprise simultaneously

"A-Aeris? You okay?" Leo asks timidly, prepared for (hopefully) anything

"..." Aeris says nothing for about ten seconds until a lone tear falls down her face, snapping her out of her trance. Quickly she wipes her eyes, attempting to explain her actions and calm down the panicking Leo

"It-it's nothing Leo, it's just..."

"Yes Aeris?"

"I... I haven't had something so delicious in so long..." Aeris slowly drawls out, amidst small hiccups and sobs, not noticing Leo visibly sigh and sit back in his chair.

"Heh, so that's it... Well thanks for the compliment" Leo mirrors Aeris' previous remark, earning chortles and giggles from both cats

After another long pause Leo speaks up again, getting up and bringing his and Aeris' plates to the dishwasher "By the way, I'm going to give my girl friends a call..."

_"Girlfriend?" _Aeris immediately notices as her breath gets caught in her throat and her heart skips a beat, something that Leo sees and instantly tries to remedy his cock-up

"I-I-I mean... 'female' friends! I-I d-don't have anyone in mind exc- **I mean** I don't have anyone like that y-yet..." Leo hastily explains, blushing more than he hoped to, awkwardly shuffling out to the phone _"Wait... why did I need to clarify that? It's not like I'm hoping she'd want to be with a guy like m-... Am I seriously having thoughts like this the __**day**__ after I met someone? Sheesh..."_

_"Huh so he's not taken..." _Aeris absentmindedly thinks, before noticing a small smile appear on her face _"Wait... Am I that relieved that he wasn't taken? Have I taken a liking to this guy I just barely met __**yesterday**__ so quickly? I mean, his hand did feel nice on my cheek... Oh god now I'm thinking of it..." _is the last thought that crosses her mind when she thinks of that brief moment of contact. _"I'm probably just relishing this feeling because this has been the first contact with another sentient being I've had for... how many years? Yeah, let's go with that..." _Aeris ponders over these warm, tingly feelings she's getting from remembering the touch (and yesterday's hug), but quickl;y dismisses them just as Leo comes back into the kitchen, presumably still talking with the 'female friends' of his

"Uh-huh, yeah, I believe she needs that... I dunno, probably around our age? Yeah... So can you come? Today? That's perfect! Alright see you soon!" Leo finishes up the call, putting his cellphone back into his pocket, sitting back down in his seat

"So why'd you need to call your... 'female' friends?" Aeris asks, accenting heavily on the 'female', mirroring Leo's prior explanation

"Oh! For you..." Leo replies, raising more questions that answers

"Me? What for?"

"Well, if you're going to be living here for now, the most we can do is get you some of your own clothes to wear... Not that I mind you wearing mine..." He trails off, so quiet even Aeris couldn't catch the last sentence

Aeris, who is stunned by the first information Leo gave her, that is 'going to be living here', can barely form any sentences of appreciation, but tries her best... "M-me? L-l-living here?"

"Of course! You think I would dump you outside after taking you in, giving you shelter, shower, sleep, AND breakfast? If so, then I'm appalled by what you think of me!" Leo exclaims mock-angrily, clutching his chest for added effect

"I-I-I don't know what to say..." Aeris confesses, astounded at the infallible luck she has been given, then once again feels Leo's strong. reassuring hand on her shoulder

"Then say nothing. Just promise me you'll get back on your feet..." Leo says, which Aeris can only answer with a slow dumb nod

"..."

"Besides..." Leo starts, retracting his hand and subsequently putting it behind his head

"Yeah?"

"Umm... I'll be much more comfortable around you once you've gotten... y'know..." Leo trails off, diverting his gaze and point slightly down, blushing profusely

"...?" Aeris silently questions, before looking down at her own body and realizing what Leo was implying, also blushing and covering her chest, abeit being covered by Leo's 1-2 sizes too big t-shirt. "Right... That _was_ my only bra..." Aeris comments dumbly, before silence once again falls upon the cats

"Soo..."

"My friends are going to be here in about 2 hours... You wanna find a TV show to watch?" Leo asks, jerking a thumb towards the living room

"Sure. That sounds good..." Aeris replies absentmindedly, still on the euphoria trip of actually getting a _place to live_.

_Somehow, it seems everything's going to be alright..._

.

.

.

Okay, setting set, characters characterized, and plot finally going somewhere!

A little warning for the next chapter onwards: **There will be OCs**. Honestly I usually shun OCs in most fanfictions but here I believe it is needed. In my mind, Pantsman, Krug, Dr Hobo, and all the other colorful characters of Scott's repetoire are very helpful, especially in a webcomic sense. But with fanfictions like these, Leo and Aeris need a couple people their age and in their personal little "friend group" in order to live the fanfiction out to it's potential. I know it might turn a few people off with original characters, but this story will need them.

.

Again, constructive criticism is welcome, and any insight into my stories is appreciated. I am just recently getting into the swing of things (2 years? I dunno) with writing fanfiction, so any review is welcome.

Sayanora


	3. Meet The 'Family'

**I don't own anything but... oh you'll see!**

.

_Well. Talk about awkward. Here I am, the day after I'm invited into a stranger's home (which I had expected to have been kicked out of about 3 hours ago), about to meet his friends (which the subsequent females will take me out for "undies shopping", as I need it) and I still haven't the slightest clue on how to repay him..._

.

Leo's friends said that they'd be there in about an hour, so he and Aeris pass the time by watching some more TV (this time, Daily Planet. Hey, what can I say? Leo likes Discovery Channel)

"So Leo?" Aeris pipes up, trying to start a conversation

"Yeah?"

"Are your friends... nice?" She timidly asks, remembering the last time she met with someone's 'friends'... in a word, it was... displeasing.

"Well most of them are. There's this one guy that's kind of annoying, but is a real softie when you get to know him." He replies, hoping that's enough "_And he's a bit of a player, but let's just hope Aeris meets him after she's more social…"_

.

*ding dong!*

"Heh, speaking of which… C'mon Aeris! I'll introduce you!" Leo says after turning off the TV, standing up and offering Aeris a hand, which she gingerly accepts, being used to it by now

"I honestly think you'll like them, they're really friendly once you get to kn-"

**"Hey Leo! Heard you picked up a hobo from the street! How smelly was he?"** An auburn, and particularly noisy, male tabby yells as he practically busts the door down, subsequently scaring Aeris behind Leo (closer than any other hiding spots)

"Hi Ryan…" Leo greets through his teeth _"More like 'speak of the devil'. I hope this guy won't scare Aeris off"_

Soon a cappuccino male cat comes through the doorway, panting and gasping for a breath "Sorry Leo! I told him she was timid but he just rushes ahead of us! You'd never know he was in cross country if you looked at him!" The 2nd newcomer takes one big breath and glares at the 1st "How the hell did you outrun an elevator, Ryan? This is the 5th floor damnit!"

"What can I say, Daisuke? I'm as fit as a fiddle nowadays! Wanna race down when we go home?"

"No."

"Aw. Stingy…"

"Glad to see you two are well" Leo remarks, while attempting to pry Aeris' claws off his abdomen "Are the girls not far behind?" he asks

"Oh, they're on their way, they've been excitedly planning out where to go today since you phoned them. What is happening anyway?" Daisuke explains then asks his own question

"I'll tell you when they get here."

"In the meantime, how about introducing us to your little friend?" Ryan asks, curious about the pink backpack Leo just removed, who he now recognizes as an anthropological cat

"Wha? Oh yeah she's-"

"Wow, She's cute! When'd you get a girlfriend?" Daisuke remarks, getting a better look at Aeris

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"So she's single? Rrowr…" Ryan purrs, winking at Aeris and instantly makes her retreat behind Leo

"**Ryan!** I ask of you to not eye her in that matter! She is the girl I picked up yesterday!" Leo glares at Ryan, with the amount of protection rivaling a mother and her newborn cubs

"WHAT?! You mean she's the hobo? I was thinkin' somethin' more-"

"I **also** ask that you do not use that term for her!" Leo states before attempting to console Aeris "Aeris, it's okay; he didn't know you're timid. C'mon…" while giving a reassuring pat on the back and directing her towards the boys, albeit a little shaky

.

"Oh boy, is Ryan doing something stupid again? We did tell him to be soft on her but you know Ryan…" A calm, gentle, authoritative voice cuts the other's small conversations as a red and black-striped tigress gracefully enters the apartment, accompanied with a smaller statured light yellow girl cat, who's curious as to what Ryan did this time

"Oh hey Sakura, Genevieve. I was just introducing them to-"

"Aeris?" The yellow cat asks, immediately cutting off any other voices

"Would you guys quit interrupting m-… Wait, you **know** Aeris?" Leo asks, dumbfounded

"Yeah… Aeris! It's me: Genevieve Brooksdale, from 11th grade! I sat behind you in Mr Jones' class!" Genevieve rushes towards Aeris, clasping their hands together, attempting to jog the overloaded girl's memory

"Genevieve? Were you the one who fell asleep during class?" Aeris asks, still confused as to who this person was

"What? No, that was my friend!"

"Then… Oh! You're the girl who got caught by the teachers for making out with two people at the same time in the hallways during class!" Aeris deducts, placing her fist on her palm, a sort of figurative light coming to her eyes, not noticing the cringed expression of Genevieve

"_That's_ how you remember me?" Genevieve asks, a little hurt inside

"Wow Gen, really?"

"I knew you were wild but…"

"Hey, I was a teenager okay?"

"Can we please settle down?!" Leo demands, kind of annoyed that they're all standing in the entrance while there are perfectly comfortable seats in the living room…

.

"Okay, let's start this again…" Leo begins, having brought everyone to the living room: the 4 newcomers on the couch, him and Aeris standing "Everyone, this is Aeris Cole. I believe she needs our help in getting her back on her feet. That and I will be letting her stay here until she can sufficiently sustain herself. And before **any of you lash out on me**, I will treat her with the utmost respect and not trespass on any "restricted" areas such as when she's in the bathroom or bedroom. That clear?" he finishes, impressing the newcomers with his chivalry

"All clear here, you guys?"

"Yup"x3

"Alright. I think it's time for some actual introductions…"

The cappuccino male stands up "Hi there, I'm Daisuke Miyazaki"

"Hi Daisuke!" Ryan mock reciprocates, like people at an AAA meeting

"Can it, Ry. I'm one of Leo's friends and Sakura's boyfriend" he blushes at the end as the said red and black tigress stands up beside him, clasping his hand

"And I'm Sakura Chua, Daisuke's girlfriend, another friend and your go-to-girl for advice!" she finishes giving Aeris a thumbs up "Oh, and over there's Ryan McAllister. Self proclaimed stud and resident idiot"

"Hey, why can't I introduce myself?" the auburn cat complains

"'Cause you talk too much anyway!" the final yellow cat says as she stands up "And I'm Genevieve Brooksdale, but you already knew that" she ends, flashing a toothy smile

"Nice to meet you all…" Aeris responds, still quite wary of Ryan's near hidden predatory gaze

"By the way…"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Leo said you needed 'you-know-whats', right? How many do you have left?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"I… kinda don't… at all…" Aeris blushes, realizing again that all she's wearing is Leo's shirt and slacks

"WHAT?" Genevieve pipes in "YOU MEAN YOU'RE COMPLETELY NAKED UNDER THOSE?"

"Y-yes?"

"THAT'S IT! SAKURA, WE'RE GOING SHOPPING. RIGHT. NOW. C'MON PINKY!" Genevieve immediately jumps up, grabs both Aeris and Sakura, and leaves faster than you can say 'Bye Leo!'

"Ah Daisuke, we'll be using your SUV!" Sakura calls out just before the door slams

"Okay!" Daisuke yells before turning back to Leo "Okay, so what shall we do while we wait?"

"Why doesn't Leo tell us all he knows about little old Aeris?" Ryan queries

"Like what?"

"What're her three sizes?"

"**RYAN!**"

.

.  
Yaay! New Installment! Sorry for the delay, had a major case of writer's block getting the whole 'family' introduction down. Anyways, that's my OCs! A colorful bunch, I must say. What I definitely must say is how much a surprise this fanfic is getting popular! The most reviews I've had (ouch… 8) and subsequently the most people wanting to know more! Well here's more!  
In retrospect, this fanfic isn't really VG Cats, it just uses two of the characters in a whole new story… Whatever I'm having a blast writing it and hope you readers enjoy it!  
**PLEASE READ. I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. THE ONLY WAY CERTAIN WRITERS GET BETTER IS IF THEIR WORKS GET HARSHLY CRITICIZED. PLEASE. DO. YOUR. WORST. To Quote another fanfictionato: Reviews are like Heroin to Writers: It satisfies our urges!**  
Anyway, that's all from me for now. Dunno when the next one will be out as this is kinda on the side right now, but it WILL be out… sometime… eventually… have patience!...

.

Sayanora


	4. Update (STORY ON HIATUS)

Hi there! You might see that there's no chapter posted! Well, Writer's block hits the most of us all, and it definitely happened with this story!

Now, this story certainly isn't dropped. I definitely have more stuff planned out (sorry for the few that actually follow it _) but I just can't write anything down

I see it like this: If I feel like I can write something, I will. If I'm FORCING myself, I'll stop.

.

tl;dr: this story is on hiatus! I've read ALL of your reviews and I am first surprised by the reaction it got, and not giving it up! Maybe for a couple years or so, but when the time comes, will be the first to know!

Until next time...

Phemon13


End file.
